1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to real-time searching of data in a data stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have become ubiquitous in modem society. Computers typically include a hard disk or other writeable storage medium to store data. When a computer is used for criminal purposes, evidence of the offender's criminal acts may be stored on the hard disk. Investigative agencies such as police, secret service, district attorney, Federal Bureau of Investigation and other organizations may obtain a suspect's computer as evidence of criminal activity. In such circumstances, data on the hard disk of the suspect's computer is examined for evidence of malicious acts.
Before data on a suspect's hard disk is examined, a copy of all of the data from the suspect's hard disk is made. The data from the suspect's hard disk may be transferred in a bit stream to an investigator's hard disk. The copy of the hard disk is then analyzed for evidence of a criminal or other offensive act.